James' World
This article is about the TV show. You may be looking for the ''[[James' World (video game)|''video game]]. ''James' World ''is an American animated television series created by James Howard The show first premiered on Nickelodeon on January 22, 1999 with the episode "Pilot", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. James Howard first conceived the show in late 1993 with his idea of "building a whole world" around his two characters, James and Max, early versions of the main characters. However, in 1995, changes were made to both characters, and he soon made more characters in the universe. The characters first appeared on Nickelodeon's the Oh Yeah! Cartoons show in August 1998. The cartoons were adapted into a half-hour television series in January 1999. The success of the show's premiere helped two spin-off series get made, titled Max, which premiered on June 24, 2000 and focuses on Max, and See James Run, which premiered in 2007 and finished its run in late 2012, as well as a feature film, James' World: The Movie ''which was released in 2004. The series is currently rated TV-PG in the United States and its targeted age group is 7-15 year old boys. Development The show was first concieved by James Howard, then a student at an animation institute, in an office in 1993. The idea hit him after he came up with two characters, James and Max. They didn't look exactly like how they look today. But when the year 1995 came, a few changes were made to both characters. Soon after, James Howard had come up with more characters, including Charlie, Chris, Jenna and more. ''James' World ''first appeared on August 16, 1998 on the ''Oh Yeah! Cartoons show. That year, James Howard submitted an email to the producers at his company, James Howard Animation Studios that they were working on a full version of the cartoon, and that they were trying to find a company to produce it. In 1999, Klasky Csupo and James Howard Animation Studios adapted James' World ''into a half-hour television series on Nickelodeon. The series was originally set to premiere in December of 1998 with the pilot they showed to Nickelodeon earlier that year, ''James Gets Nuts, but the episode was declined to be used by Nickelodeon (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2001). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "Pilot" on January 22, 1999. Premise James moves out of Santa Monica, California to 123 James' World with Max and his sister Jenna to live on his own after an argument with his parents in order to show them he can do so. But their life there is occasionally interrupted by attacks from villains, so James and Max must occasionally team up with Charlie and sometimes Chris to stop their plans. And all this happens during their daily life. Ratings TV-Y (1999-2005) TV-Y7 (FV) (2005-2009) TV-PG (V) (2009-present) See also *[http://nickfanon.wikia.com/wiki/James'_World James' World at the Nickelodeon Fanon! Wiki] *The opening theme of the show *The ending theme of the show Category:Television series Category:TV Shows